We propose to develop open source software components and a database design standard that specifically supports the natural products drug discovery community, and make them widely available to research groups without cost. While the utility of natural products in drug discovery has been clearly demonstrated, and represents an important source drugs on the market today, this research community remains sorely underrepresented with information technology solutions and support. This proposed project is based in part on an innovative adaptation of the commercially available NAPIS(r) software technology. The Phase I study consists of these specific aims: 1) establish and facilitate a community of open source software users and developers that will support the scientific community, 2) publish a flexible and scalable database design standard in the scientific literature, 3) deliver prototype Web-based open source software components for research groups to build a customizable and culturally adaptive system that is interoperable with other open source technologies. The initial focus is on natural products drug discovery but the results of this project will directly benefit the broader botanical dietary supplements and bioenergy scientific communities. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Free and open source software components and a database design standard that specifically supports natural products drug discovery will be produced by this project. The software design emphasizes flexibility and interoperability with other open source technologies. Scientific communities involved in natural products drug discovery, botanical dietary supplements and bioenergy research will directly benefit from these technologies.